


Step into the Dark

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Darkness in the Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Giving up on being a Guardian, Muteness, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: "I wonder if anyone is even looking for us... our fire team, the Tower..." She settled against his throat, hidden by his torn cloak, the only place Evelyn felt truly safe in this hell.





	Step into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of 'lore' for my Guardian Adrian! He's got a rough time and goes against the Vangaurd and doesn't consider himself a Guardian. 
> 
> This story focuses on how he lost his light, with an emphasis on his Ghost.

**DAY 1:** "Mayday, mayday, this is Echo-9 of -- please, is anyone there? Marlow? Chekler?" Evelyn's voice broke into a burst of static as she struggled to shake off the effects of the crash. "Tower, do you respond? We have a Guardian down! I repeat --"

_The moment the light left them, Evelyn felt the pain like a hot spear splitting into her delicate mind. It was searing, white-hot pain that left them dizzy and left her guardian spread out over the console of their careening ship. She barely managed to fall into Adrian's hood before the darkness overtook them, whispers welcoming them deeper into the lost terrain as the ship blipped off the radar into the new dimension._

_When Evelyn first woke up, she felt incomplete, hollow. Her frame shivered as she managed to gather her strength, floating above Adrian to assess the damage. A few broken bones, something she could fix -- through there was a strain to healing him. She tried to reach out towards the brightness that had always been within her, but all she found waiting was darkness, a biting emptiness that snapped at her with bared fangs._

_Something was wrong... had this new place cut their connection to the Traveler? That had never happened before... the Traveler wouldn't leave them, either. Evelyn knew that._

**DAY 5:** "We're running low on ammo, and food... if anyone can hear this broadcast, please respond." Evelyn tried once more, voice fading into silence as hope seemed to dwindle. She turned back to her Hunter, blue eye blinking at his slouched appearance.

His clothes were torn from the crash, and the claws of strange, dark beasts. They'd never seen anything like them, quick beasts with fangs and claws alight with a purple glow. Lumbering beasts with no eyes that seemed to predict their every move, punishing the slightest blunder with a ferocious attack. It was hell, a never-ending onslaught in the pitch black prison.

Their emergency light from the ship was slowly dying, and even as Adrian fiddled with it, they both knew that soon they'd be lost in the perpetual darkness. Never in her life had Evelyn missed the light this much, their lifeline cut.

Their fragility out in the open. Adrian now only had one life, and try as she might, she could not find her light in the darkness. It was as if the Traveler had forgotten about them with its all-seeing light.

 **DAY 14:** "If anyone finds this... we've been forced to leave the ship. Adrian, Echo-9 of Fireteam -- I guess it doesn't matter. Supplies are gone, and the lights have been out for two days. Adrian and I are packing up what we can manage, and are on the move in search of anything that can help. I don't know where we are... we'll keep trying to find the light in this darkness."

 **DAY 67:** "I don't think the light will come back," Evelyn whispered as she watched Adrian scrape his teeth against a well-picked bone. He was starving, and even though the hunting was good, edible meat was hard to come by. His sharp green eyes lifted towards her and he licked the purple blood off his lips, a shrug gracing his features. Silent as always, he carefully set the bone aside and lifted his cracked helmet to his features. It snapped into place with a hiss of pressure and a flash of his LED screen, Evelyn sinking quietly into his presence. "I wonder if anyone is even looking for us... our fire team, the Tower..." She settled against his throat, hidden by his torn cloak, the only place Evelyn felt truly safe in this hell.

 **DAY 154:** "Did we do something wrong? Is that why we were dragged into this place? Is the Traveler punishing us?" Evelyn questioned as Adrian scrapped the inside ribcage of a huge beast, something they had not killed, but merely scavenged off of. For now, it would serve as their temporary home, a shelter against the crackling landscape, cold and harsh, and yet hot and cutting. This land was everything and yet nothing all at once, and some respite was welcome. The hunter settled against the ground, holding a battered pistol, with a modified bone blade tied to it. He was thin, and even if Evelyn tried to keep him healed, each time it grew harder and harder to do so. What little light she had left was seeping out of her.

 **DAY 230:** "I can't lose you," Evelyn whispered desperately against the darkness, hovering close to Adrian's shoulder. He turned his head, regarding her with tired eyes but a gentle smile. Slowly, he shook his head, golden brown hair hanging in his face. A hand was offered to her, and she floated into it gladly, pressing into his torn glove, craving the familiarity of their bond. "Without the light... if you die... I wouldn't know what to do."

He pressed a kiss to her shell and shook his head again, pulling her close to his chest where his heart still thrummed, steady and strong. Evelyn relaxed into the hold, finding comfort in the familiar beat of his heart. Still, the truth of her words hung around them. She'd seen a ghost without their Guardian, it was rare, but it was always a possibility. They became shadows of their former selves, lost without their constant companion.

She couldn't become that. She wouldn't let it happen.

 **DAY 280:** "It's hunting us... something is hunting us," Evelyn frantically whispered as Adrian sprinted through the rocky terrain desperately, clawing his way to the high ground with only a broken bone blade in his hand and her feeble blue light to guide the way. When they finally found a suitable location to hide, she turned off the light, and they waited, breaths baited as the sound of claws on rocks grew closer and closer. His heart was hammering and Evelyn feared that her favorite sound may lead the creature right to them.

 **DAY 283:** "No... no, please," Evelyn's voice cracked as she floated close to the sprawled out hunter. Adrian lay on his back, hands askew and blood drying around his head. The beast had gotten a hold of him, and even when Adrian dragged the blade into its stomach and gutted it as it still drew breath, the creature had sunk those long, ugly fangs into her guardian's throat. There had been a moment of frantic struggling as Adrian held at his own bleeding throat, eyes wide and frantic. Evelyn had tried to out heal the damage -- but with how weak her connection was to the light, she couldn't keep up.

He died with terror painted across his features.

"I'm sorry, Adi... please, no, don't leave me," She croaked, collapsing into his palm, settling against his curled fingers with a sob. "I can't lose you... not like this... not ever..."

_Little light... we have seen what you can do without your beloved God... and we are impressed._

Evelyn gasped messily, staying firmly sat in Adrian's cold, stiff hand as the whispers of the darkness wrapped around her.

 _We have an offer for you... if you will listen... You have been left behind by your beloved light. Your guardian is_ **_dead_** _. We are the darkness, we are the Void's last caress. Listen closely... let us in. We can grant you powers far beyond what the Traveler was willing to give, we can promise you kinship even in the most desperate of times... There is always been more darkness than light wherever you go. Even the brightest of lights cast a deep, dark shadow... allow us refuge into you, let us show you what we can do. Let us bring you and your guardian back. Let us fix your flaws. What do you say, little light?_

 **DAY 380:** A glowing arrow struck into the side of a massive beast, followed by a pained howl as it trashed about, the Void's energy cutting through its bloodstream like poison. Another arrow met its mark, and Adrian jumped from the jagged rocky edges without fear, his armor repaired with skins and bones of his previous hunts.

He had no use for any other weapons now, the Void flowed through his veins, through their bond, and Evelyn happily bounced along beside him, leaving a purple trail of energy in her wake.

She knew that if they ever escaped this dimension, this hallowed ground, that they would take the system by storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah!! More to come!! If anyone is curious about Adrian's body and looks here you are:
> 
> ADRIAN BASICS:  
> BUILD: slender & athletic  
> PHYSICAL AGE: 25-27 years old  
> HEIGHT: 5'6"  
> SKIN: Olive in tone, freckled  
> EYES: Green  
> HAIR: Golden Brown  
> PIERCING: Single gold hoop in the left ear  
> GHOST'S NAME: Eveyln's-Echo


End file.
